Clan:Skiller's Empire
Skiller's Empire (SE) is a very active, high level Runescape Skilling Clan. We may be a skilling clan but we do have combat based events too so don't let the skilling part scare you off, we are always looking for great new members to join us! With about 4 events a week, including a weekly godwars event, there's plenty of oppurtunities to meet new people and make skilling even more fun than it already is! Participating Currently, our home world is world 76. Recently this became a Mobilising Armies world as well, but so far it is still working out fine as a homeworld. Runescape CC is 'skillempire' and IRC chat channel is #empire on irc.SwiftIRC.net. The official web site, where forums, membership application, events information, etc are maintained is at http://skillersempire.net/ . Requirements Aside from the application on the Skiller's Empire official website and attendance of a couple clan events, our members must have at least 1800 total levels. Trial members approaching or aspiring to that total often participate in the CC, however, and join us for some events as well. Clan Info *Name: Skiller's Empire *Leader: Cog664 *Main Worlds: P2P world 76 Clan Diplomacy * We have a friendly competitive relationship with the other w76 skilling clans we mine stars with, and we participate in skill wars with other clans such as Ice Skillers. Recruitment Recruitment happens at some w76 events and through our CC. Posting an application on the website is the best way to get started once you know something about the clan. Ranks Once you first apply to Skillers Empire, and you have been successfully accepted, you'll be given the rank 'Trial Member'. The Trial Member does not show up on the Runehead Memberlist, although you're a step away from becoming a full member of SE. To obtain full membership, you'll need to attend two events (Which will be frequently updated on the forums), obtain in-game variation (In other words, must've contacted one of the staff members in RuneScape by our clan chat, private messaging or simply meeting up with them for a friendly chat. Also, you must have two referrals from current full members who can confirm that you'll get along with everyone else and be active within the clan. Once you have obtained full membership in Skillers Empire, you'll be given one of these ranks: *Junior Skiller - To obtain this rank, you'll need a total of 1800 - 1899. *Skiller - To obtain this rank, you'll need a total of 1900 - 1999. *Advanced Skiller - To obtain this rank, you'll need a total of 2000 - 2099. *Supreme Skiller - To obtain this rank, you'll need a total of 2100 - 2199. *Elite Skiller - To obtain this rank, you'll need a total of 2200 - 2299. *Legendary Skiller - To obtain this rank, you'll need a total of 2300 - 2376. People who are mature and extremely active in the clan who can help one another and willing to host events are upgraded from these ranks and are offically Staff Members. These ranks are: *Council - Council's don't have as high priority as high council as they can't issue strikes and have less access to the forums, although they host events *High Council - High Councils can issue strikes and have access to the forums. *Leader - Leaders tell everyone else what to do etc. *Founder - Founder is for the person who founded Skillers Empire. Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans